A Thousand Miles
by Kurisuta
Summary: How far would you go? Hiei is asking himself this question when he finds out that for 19 years he has neglected his second sister. Now she is in danger of a fate worse than death, and it will take the whole team to save her!
1. A Voice

"_You are the light in my darkness…" the dreary voice sang along with my piano music. "You are the sound in my voice…the disease in my sickness…and the error in my choice."_

_I stopped my hands. The music stopped. The room, which had previously been a beautiful flower garden, with a white piano at the center, changed almost instantly. It was immediately a white room._

_I could see electrodes on my knuckles and sensed some on my forehead. I shivered as electricity passed through my body. But I didn't feel it. _

_It took me a moment to realize that I felt nothing._

_I stood, knocking over the bench with a loud CLANG. _

_The man, face obscured by his hospital mask, stepped forward. He righted the bench, and began to play again._

_My mouth opened and I joined in his sickening song. "When I am lost in silence…you hear my soundless scream…awaken the dead one inside me…don't let me leave…"_

_I felt tears course down my face. The numbness ebbed away as terror took hold of my body. I felt no pain, only horror and anguish._

_I fell to my knees._

_Someone. Anyone. Stop this.

* * *

_

Hiei woke up half a continent away.

_It's Yukina, _was his first thought. _No…that was not her voice. And that was a human. I do not have a bond like this with any ordinary human. Who _was _she?_

"Is something wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked him. "You looked…troubled in your sleep."

"I need to speak with Koenma," Hiei said after some silence.

They were currently in the Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi's house, resting up. Hiei hadn't meant to fall asleep there, but something had knocked him out...it didn't matter now.

Yusuke entered the room, yawning and stretching. "What are you two still doing here?"

Botan entered the room, followed by Koenma in his older form.

"I'm guessing you already sensed it by now, Hiei," Koenma said. "Your other sister is in trouble."

Hiei shook his head. "That isn't possible. I have only one sister. And besides, what does it have to do with you?"

"Stop acting like you don't know," Koenma responded. "She's been sealed in a human body, rather like Kurama. Except she was sealed because her family was afraid of her."

"Hn…that's a legend," Hiei retorted, not wanting to believe it.

"Your assignment, the three of you," continued Koenma. "is to find the human girl known as Kurisuta. She's under the influence of the Dreamweaver."

"The Dreamweaver?" Yusuke asked.

"A bodiless demon," Botan said. "It nests in the subconscious of the weak or sealed and feeds on their spirit energy until their soul is gone. Then it takes over their body."

"Hn…" Hiei said. "How long does she have?"

"What?" Botan asked, caught off guard.

"To live," Hiei said through gritted teeth. "How much longer?"

"Four days," Botan said. "And she's in America."

"Aw, man, we have to go to America?" Yusuke whined.

Botan hit him with the file folders Koenma had given her. "This is life or death, and you're whining?!"

"Um…yeah? Ow…that hurt," Yusuke said.

Hiei snatched the folder. "We're going."

"Don't I have a choice?" Yusuke muttered.

Hiei whirled around. "Do you really want to push me right now, Detective?"

"Whatever, it was just a question," Yusuke said, yawning again.

* * *

DING DONG.

The doorbell. It was the first day of summer, and the only thing putting a damper on my beautiful summer plans was standing right behind the door.

I opened it.

"Well, were you gonna leave me out there in the hot sun all day?" Reiko said.

Her brown hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Her arms were around a pillow and a giant pack was slung over her back.

"Hand me that," I said.

"No, I got it," she said, coming inside. "Where's your parents?"

"Work, duh," I said. "Like they hang out here with me all the time. Pfft."

After locking the door, I went to make us drinks, like a good hostess.

I made Reiko some root beer, and myself some coke.

Reiko headed back to my room and set her stuff down, then returned to the living room. She sat down heavily at the table.

She smirked slightly at me, while sipping her root beer.

"Hey, remember this?" Reiko asked, holding out her wrist. There was a bracelet there, red and black strings interwoven with a clear bead in the center.

"Friendship bracelets," I said, sitting down on the couch. "I remember when we got these. San Francisco, right?"

"Yeah," Reiko said. "So…"  
"What?" I said, drinking the rest of my Coke.

"Is that yours?" she asked, looking pointedly at my wrist.

"Yeah," I replied. "Have you had any weird dreams lately?"

"Um…well…" Reiko set her root beer down on the table. "I don't really know. I'll wake up, and I'll be scared, like I was running or something, but I can't remember what from or what towards."

"Was there music?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know, maybe," replied Reiko.

"Hn…" I muttered. "I had a dream…and now there's music stuck in my head."

_Break it. Break the seal. Break it now…Hurry…_

I shook my head. The doorbell rang.

"That's weird," I said, but answered it.

A little boy stood there. "Subarashii residence?"

He had dark hair, almost black. He looked Asian, maybe Chinese or Japanese. He had the prettiest big brown eyes I had ever seen.

He was obviously about five years old. But there was something about him. Like I was supposed to _know_ him.

"Uhm…hello?" he pinched me. "Is this the Subarashii house or not?"

"Ouch! Hey kid, what do you—what are you doing here anyway?" I asked, rubbing my sore arm.

"I'm Haruki," he said, looking distracted. "Got any food?"

"Wait a seco—" I began, but he was already in the house.

I sighed and closed the door. Haruki was on the couch eating a bag of potato chips.

"Where are your parents?" I asked him.

"You're mom and dad said you would take care of me this summer," Haruki said.

I glared at him. "What? I don't even know you."

"I'm Melissa's kid," Haruki said.

"Melissa's not married," I replied.

"So?" Haruki challenged.

"Ah—" I began, but Reiko chose this time to come in.

"Who's the kid?" she asked.

"This is Haruki. He's our summer project."

We both eyed him warily. I poked him.

"Hey," I said. "You ticklish?"

Haruki frowned stubbornly. "No."

I smiled. "Really."

Reiko and I tickled him mercilessly till he fell on the floor with the potato chips, laughing like crazy.

* * *

It was dark outside when the bedroom door opened, scaring me. Reiko slept through it, but I kept one eye open.

Haruki shuffled into the room, holding a stuffed bunny and sniffing. He curled up on the floor next to our beds, and closed his eyes.

I got up, being as quiet as possible, and lifted him up, allowing him to collapse against me, and brought him to my own bed.

And that's how the first night passed with Haruki.

* * *

Until three A.M.

I thought I was going nuts when I got up and heard the sound of voices.

"Why the hell didya open the portal into their bedroom, Botan?" came one.

"What are you—get off! Who the hell are you?!" Reiko yelled.

I flipped the lights on. Haruki was up, and he was aiming his pointer finger like a gun at the three strangers now in our room.

"Oh…it's just you," He said, and lowered his arm. "Took you three long enough. They sent me in the meantime, but I'll just be going—"

"Hold on," said the first boy, in a green jumpsuit and with slicked back black hair. "Who the hell are you?"

I punched him. "Don't cuss at a five-year old. He's just a kid. He has permission to be here. As for the rest of you…"

I looked over by the mirror. Standing there was a redheaded guy and another guy with a bad attitude and hair that defied gravity.

"Fine…" The first boy spoke, getting off of Reiko's bed.

"Fine, nothing," replied Reiko. "Now I'm sore. Anyway, who are you three?"

"I'm Yusuke, and that's Hiei and Kurama," replied the boy. "Hey kid, how did you learn the Spirit Gun?"

"I'm the Junior Spirit Detective!" exclaimed Haruki. "Uhm…I mean…I'll just be going."

"Nice try, chibi-san," Yusuke said, grabbing Haruki around the waist and picking him up.

Yusuke sat the little boy on the bed next to me.

"Hey," I said. "Stupid…ignoring me…"

I poked Yusuke, and he turned.

"You want somethin?" He asked.

"Duh, genius," I replied. "Why the hell are you in my house?!"

"We are here to protect you," Kurama responded.

I laughed. "From what? Scary little boys named Haruki?"  
I ruffled the kid's hair. I was getting attached.

"Ow…no stop it!" He laughed, shaking his head.

"This is insane," Hiei said, and left the room.

* * *

_She can't be my sister, _Hiei thought. _But I feel that bond between us that I only feel with family. She doesn't look the same as a human. But her personality is the same as it always was. And there are other things. She…senses things like me. Maybe…I'm worrying too much. This is annoying. But could it be possible that I left her alone all this time?_

"Hiei?" Kurisuta opened the bedroom door. "Are you meditating out here?"

"Well I'm not staying in there," Hiei snapped.

"Oh…right," Kuri replied, and sat down next to him. "So…demons protecting us from demons. I never would've thought anyone would want to attack me."

Suddenly Hiei realized something. The girl was shaking. Her spirit energy was pulsing like a fast heartbeat. It looked like she might pass out.

At that moment, she did.

She collapsed against him.

Hiei wasn't used to human girls falling asleep on his shoulder. He also wasn't used to having the urge to protect a human girl.

He pulled the blanket she had brought with her over her still shaking body.

_When she wakes up…I have to find out why she collapsed like that, _Hiei thought. _Stupid…Stupid girl. But…without me, who's going to save her?_


	2. Mother's Day

_I ran as fast as I could. The dogs were chasing me. I could feel their sharp teeth close on my heels as I collapsed in a pool of my own blood. All was sorrow and pain and darkness._

_The shadow passed, and I was fighting. Who was it? I didn't remember. I just knew she must die. Something she said. I didn't remember._

_She stumbled backward and said my name. It was Kuri!

* * *

_

"KURI!" Reiko woke in a cold sweat. She jumped out of bed, slipped in her socked feet, and landed on the hard, cold floor.

Kurama sat up. "Are you alright?"

Reiko didn't stop to answer him. She put a hand to her bleeding nose, and banged open the door.

Kuri was still asleep, on Hiei's shoulder.

Reiko sank to her knees, tears and blood mixing on her face.

"You're going to wake her," Hiei said coldly. "You aren't needed here. Go clean yourself up."

Reiko nodded, standing and walking to the bathroom. Kurama stopped her.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

She nodded again. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"May I see?" Kurama asked, looking at where she was covering her nose.

Reiko whimpered a little, but let go. Kurama touched it and the pain slowly abated.

He then took a cloth and ran some water. He handed it to her.

"Rei-san, you have blood on your face," he said gently.

"Th-Thanks," she said. "You're very kind. The others…don't like me much, do they?"

Kurama shook his head. "You can't tell if they like you based on one night."

"I guess not," Reiko said, smiling slightly.

* * *

I woke next to Hiei.

The house was already awake. I could hear the sounds of Yusuke chasing Haruki around the house to try to get his toothbrush.

"Oh…you are done sleeping," Hiei said. "I don't know how you slept through this chaos."

I just looked at him vapidly. "Today is Sunday. And also…Mother's day."

Hiei said nothing. I got up and went into the living room.

Haruki jumped on me, scaring me. I caught him.

"Happy Mother's Day!" he exclaimed, pinching my nose.

"Why are you saying that to me?" I asked him.

"Well…" he said. "Someday you'll be a Mommy!"

I smiled. "Who's your Mommy?"

"My mommy is amazing and beautiful and wonderful!" Haruki said.

"So…why don't you call her and wish her Happy Mother's Day?" I asked.

"I…can't." Haruki said after some pause. "S-She was killed when I was just a baby."

I sat down.

The room had fallen silent.

"Way to make a kid cry," Yusuke said.

I ignored him. "Haruki, play with Yusuke for awhile. I'm going to get ready for church."

I put the child down, went into my room, and shut the door.

* * *

Reiko came out of the bathroom fully dressed with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"What did ya do to Kuri, Yusuke?" Reiko asked.

Yusuke glared. "I didn't do a thing. She made Haruki cry."

Reiko's face fell. "Oh."

She walked over and knelt down to Haruki's eye level. "Are you alright, Haru-kun?"

"I'm tough!" Haruki said instantly. "Is Kuri-san gonna be ok?"

He was making the baby face at her. He looked like he felt guilty.

"Hey," Reiko said. "It's okay. She'll be fine. Kuri's the resilient type."

"I'm going to talk to her," Yusuke said.

"Yus-"

"I need to know where the cereal is anyway," Yusuke said.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, fully dressed and feeling sorry for myself.

There was a knock at the door.

I opened it.

"Hey, it's you," Yusuke said.

"Um…yeah," I replied.

"You know, that kid likes you fine," Yusuke said. "You should give yourself more credit."

"No," I said. "I made him cry. And why does it matter so much, anyway?"

"He just misses his mom," Yusuke said. "Maybe…you could be his mom for a while."

"You think…I'd be good at that?" I asked.

"Well…sure, I mean, you're a little crazy, but so's the kid, so—"

"T-Thank you!" I glomped him.

Yusuke blushed slightly. "Hey, it was just advice, no need to—"

I released him. "S-Sorry."

* * *

Yusuke left the room and was confronted in the hallway by Hiei. Or rather, Hiei's sword.

"What were you doing in a room alone with my sister?" Hiei said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Lower your weapon Hiei," Kurama said, stepping in. "Yusuke was merely playing the part of a concerned friend."

"Not that she didn't want a little—" Yusuke began.

WHACK! Reiko smirked. "Perv."

"Hn…" Hiei lowered his sword.

Haruki grabbed Reiko's ankle. "Rei-oba?"

"'Oba?'" Everyone stared at the kid.

"Aw…" Reiko said, kneeling down. "What do ya need, Haru-kun?"

"Where's Kuri-san?" he asked.

"In her room," Reiko said.

I came out and everyone was busy. We headed to church, and then spent a nice afternoon together.

Ha.

Haruki and Yusuke spent all their time playing board games.

I watched old crime movies with my parents, Reiko, Hiei and Kurama.

Yusuke ran into the den at around nine.

"Reiko come quick!" he said.

"What?" she said sharply.

"Haruki's asleep," Yusuke said. "I went to the bathroom and now—"

Reiko rolled her eyes.

I stood up and glared at Yusuke. "What about me?! I can't take care of Haruki?"

"I didn't mean it that way!" Yusuke said. "I'm avoiding you because—"

He stopped short. Like someone had cut him off, but it wasn't aloud.

"Okaa-san!!!!!" came the cry of the little boy.

"You left him alone?" I yelled. "Oh, get out of the way!"

I pushed him and ran.

Haruki was sitting down next to the board game, crying.

I gathered him into my arms. "H-Haruki…don't cry, it'll be okay."

He sniffed. "Okaa-san…I'm sleepy."

I giggled. "Sounds like someone's better. I'll take you to bed now."

**Me: So, how were my honorifics?**

**Hiei: They were awful.**

**Me: :P mean. Anyway, Botan?**

**Botan: Please Review. Also, if anyone would like to be written as an extra of some sort, please include that in a review. Also, character profiles will be available on Kurisuta's blog, the link for which is located on her Fanfiction home site. **

**Yusuke: And thank you for reading!**

**Haruki: *tackle glomps Kuri* Happy Mother's Day!!**


	3. Dream Attack

"H-Hey…wake up, Okaa-san," Haruki nudged me.

I woke up, rubbing my eyes a little bit to get the sleep out. Reiko wasn't there.

"Rei-oba is on a walk with Kurama," Haruki said. "Hiei is…asleep."

"And what about…" I yawned. "Yusuke?"

"He climbed up on the roof," Haruki said. "He said he thinks better up there. Why do grown ups always think? Why can't they play more?"

I tickled him. "Cuz then we'd all be kids!"

I slipped off the bed and grabbed some black jeans and a black print shirt, with a lacy black over top. I went to the bathroom and changed. I'm not goth, or anything, I just don't like standing out really.

I got Haruki situated with some Frosted Flakes and then went outside and climbed the ladder.

"What's gotcha down?" I asked Yusuke, tackling him.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" He said, almost losing his balance. "You're so weird. I thought you were sleeping."

"Haruki was worried about you," I replied, letting go. "So what's wrong?"

Yusuke looked at me, his brown eyes totally serious for once. "You're going to die."

I burst out laughing. "No, really. You had me going for like…two seconds. What's the real problem?"

"What the hell? No, listen to me!!" Yusuke said. "It's some stupid demon that can only be fought in dreams."

"So…you're sitting up here…worrying about me?" I said, sitting in front of him in the same crosslegged position he was in.

"No, I wasn't—" he stood, lost his balance, and fell off the roof.

* * *

Yusuke was having a rough time. He was clinging onto the side of the roof.

_Why does she have to be Hiei's sister? _He thought.

She'd been right, all he had been doing was sitting up there worrying. He had never been in a position where he was so useless! Well…except for the few weeks he'd been dead.

"Hey, for a detective, you sure aren't that smart," Kuri said, dragging the ladder over to him. "You could've reached that yourself, silly."

Yusuke climbed on to the ladder and lowered himself to the ground. "How'd you know I was a detective?"

"It's what Hiei calls you when you're not around," Kuri laughed. It was a happy laugh, not a mean laugh.

She got down too. "As for this dream demon…yeah, I think I've seen him."

* * *

_Break the seal. You have to. NOW!!_

I felt my knees buckle and I collapsed on the grass.

* * *

Hiei was there in an instant. "What happened to her?"

His tone was accusatory.

Yusuke had caught the human girl and was holding her.

"I want to help rescue her," Yusuke said after some silence. "She's in so much pain..."

Hiei looked at the Detective's face. He was looking at Kuri with traces of worry and fear.

"Stay out of it," Hiei hissed, taking his sister into his own arms. "I will do this. Not you. And then we will leave her alone and that will be the end of it."

* * *

_I was falling. And then I wasn't. I was lying down, then I was standing up._

_I was sure of everything, then confused._

_I started to cry._

_I was laughing._

_STOP!_

_My hands were up in defense, this I was certain of. Someone…was helping me._

"_Let her go," it was the voice of Hiei._

"_There isn't much left," replied a smaller, quieter voice. "I have taken most of what she has."_

"_Give it back then," Hiei hissed angrily._

_I bit back a whimper, backing into a corner. I could almost make out in the mist Hiei holding a sword against that person…who…?_

"_Leave the girl alone or I'll easily kill you now," Hiei continued._

_I looked through the mist. Hiei was changed. He now had a third eye in the middle of his forehead. _

_I struggled to my feet. "Hiei. Let me do it. Let me fight him."_

"_Kurisuta, you have no experience," Hiei replied. "And you are very weak right now. Let me do this."_

_He turned his attention to the faceless demon, but it was starting to fade._

"_You'll find I will not stick around long enough to let you kill me," the demon said. "But relax. The girl is the last target on my list."_

_He disappeared. Hiei started to vanish as well, but I grabbed him._

"_Wait," I said. "You had a reason for saving me. What is it? You don't seem to care about anyone, but for me it's like you _have _to care? Why do I feel like I'm supposed to know you?"_

"_I'm no one," Hiei said sharply, and vanished.

* * *

_

Yusuke watched as Hiei snapped out of his trance.

Hiei gently laid his sister on the grass. "Take her inside, Detective."

He went inside himself, and ran into Haruki.

Haruki ran over to Kuri and knelt down. "Kuri! Kuri! Okaa-san, wake up!!"

Yusuke flinched slightly. He felt like something was wrong, but he couldn't think about that now.

"Haruki, sit back," Yusuke said.

Haruki leaned back. Yusuke put a hand on Kuri's face. Her skin was cold.

"Hey…come on back to us now," Yusuke said, giving her a little of his spirit energy without realizing it.

"Unh…" Kuri rolled over. "Y-Yusuke? Haruki?"

There were dried tears on her cheeks.

"Okaa-san!!" Haruki hopped around and around her. Suddenly he got very serious. "Now you should kiss her, Yusuke."

"What?!" Yusuke jumped back.

_**Do that and I will kill you, Detective, **_came the telepathic voice of Hiei.

Kuri laughed. "Can't kiss me…till we've at least been on one date…"

She was still half asleep.

"Don't say stuff like that around Hiei, okay?" Yusuke muttered.

Kuri suddenly sat up, surprising him. "Hiei."

* * *

I jumped and ran inside. I found Hiei greeting Kurama at the door.

"It's time for us to go," he was saying.

"NO!" I found myself yelling. "You…can't…go…"

I was out of breath.

"You have to tell her," Kurama said.

"Kurama, be quiet!" Hiei exclaimed. "Kuri, you need to be in bed. Why doesn't that idiot Detective ever do anything right?"  
"You can't just leave," I said. "I don't know who the hell you are, but…you saved my life. You can't just leave. Not now...I need you."

Hiei looked at her. This girl. She was his older sister.

And she was begging him. How could he just let her down again? After nineteen years…he couldn't leave her.

"Alright," he said. "I'll stay."

And Hiei, the three-eyed cut-throat demon, was bombarded by his first tackle hug.


	4. Versus

"Hey Haruki! Catch!" yelled the boy on the playground.

I know what you're thinking. Me and Haruki on the playground. Accident waiting to happen. But Kurama had gotten up early that

morning, so he was with us.

Well, he was trying not to get hit in the face with the volleyball. Haruki always caught it, but it meant I had to catch him.

"Okaa-san, is it safe to go home yet?" Haruki asked me.

"Hn…" I said, pretending to consider it. "No. Everyone's probably still asleep, silly."

Kurama approached us. "Actually, Hiei will be wondering where you are."

"Does he worry about everyone this much, or am I just lucky?" I asked.

Kurama said nothing in response, but caught the ball flying towards his head.

"Damn," I said. "Are all demons as fast as you and Hiei?"

"Hiei's immensely faster than I am," replied Kurama.

* * *

Reiko woke up at eight thirty and found Kuri gone, along with Kurama and Haruki. She sleepily went into the kitchen and found a note.

"hey friend, we woke up at five and went for a walk. See ya later."

Reiko sighed and made herself some cereal. She was enjoying the quiet when Hiei ran into the kitchen, knocked over a chair, and grabbed her

by the nightgown.

"Where's Kuri?" he yelled.

"No need to make my ears bleed," Reiko yawned. "She took Haruki for a walk. Kurama went with them. Where's Yusuke?"

Hiei released her and righted the chair. "The Detective's asleep."

* * *

"Haruki, do you have to dance around like a friggin bunny?" I asked.

"Hm?" Haruki asked, turning around. "I'm not a bunny, nope! I am a duck! QUACK!"

I started laughing. Kurama was behind me trying not to laugh.

I stopped laughing suddenly.

"Hey..." I paused. "Didya hear it?"

"Hear what?" both boys said simultaneously.

"I have to...Kurama, take Haruki home," I said. "I'm going to run there."

_I just hope I make it in time, _I thought, running as fast as I could with the bag slung over my shoulder. I didn't know what was wrong. I just heard the horrible sound of someone screaming. Over and over in my head the cry could be heard as I rounded the corner, dodging cars as though they weren't there.

Nothing else mattered. Someone was in pain. I could feel the pain as close as my own heartbeat. The adrenaline was all that was powering me now as I realized that I could hardly breathe.

I reached the door.

* * *

BAM.

Reiko looked up as the door slammed open. Kuri was standing there, looking as if she'd run a marathon.

Reiko laughed slightly. "What, do some early morning excercise?"

"Shut. Up," replied Kuri. "Which one of you called?"

"What?" Reiko looked at her like she was being stupid. "You don't even have your cell phone."  
"She's not talking about a cell phone, kitsune," Hiei said, annoyed. "Neither of us called you and the Detective is still asleep. What does it sound like?"

"Hey," Yusuke was up now, and had just entered the room.

* * *

I turned. "You called, and I came. What's the emergency?"

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked, yawning. "I didn't call you."

I stumbled back a step. The voice. It was wrong. I could hear now more clearly the real Yusuke's screams escalate. "N-No!"

"What's wrong with you?" Yusuke said, sounding irritated.

"YOU AREN'T YUSUKE!" I yelled, and before anyone could stop me I delivered a blow to his chin that knocked him out.

Hiei left the kitchen instantly and appeared next to me. "Why did you hit him, exactly?"

"Hiei..." I was calm by now. "That is the Dreamweaver. Yusuke is...he's...I-I can't say it!"

I dropped to my knees. I was crying by now. "Help me save him."

Hiei grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Don't. Don't do that. What happened to him, Kuri?"

I pointed at him. "The Dreamweaver took him over. That isn't him anymore. You can do something, right?"

"I can, but I won't," Hiei said.

"What?" I said.

"Just what I said," Hiei replied sharply. "The Detective wouldn't want me to fight his battles for him."

"But he'll die!" I yelled back.

"What a loss," Hiei said.

"The hell it is!" Reiko said, throwing her spoon at the back of his head. "And I'm not a kitsune, you baka!"

The door opened again and Kurama walked in holding Haruki. Surveying the damage, he said simply, "What happened this time?"

Yusuke got up. "I'm leaving now."

"Stay put," I said.

* * *

Haruki whimpered suddenly and jumped from Kurama to Reiko in two seconds. "Oba-san, I'm scared..."

"Of what, she'll probably just kick his ass," Reiko muttered.

Haruki shook his head, shuddered slightly, and whimpered again.

Reiko didn't know why the kid had to pick her to climb on all the time. Why was he...shaking? Was he really that scared?

Haruki buried his head in her shoulder. "Tell me when it's all over."

* * *

I'm not exactly fearless. I like horror films, but a week afterwards I spend sleepless nights diving under the covers for protection.

So I don't know what the hell I was thinking, facing up to a demon, especially one that I couldn't hit without hitting Yusuke first.

"Give me back my Yusuke right now," I said to him. I felt my voice quaver a little bit.

"You sound so childish," replied this voice, the one from my nightmares. "He isn't yours. Soon there won't be a Yusuke. What are you going to do about it?"

"I-I'm gonna..." I mumbled incoherently. "Just give him back. Take me instead, okay? Th-That's fair, right?"

"I'd rather not," the demon said. "Hiei over there would fight for you."

_I have to do something, _I thought wildly. _But what? I can't do anything...and he's dying. I can feel him slipping away. THIS IS MY FAULT! _

_No...there's something else I can do. One more thing I haven't tried yet. I just hope that...nothing bad happens._

_"I'll ask you again," _I said, my voice changing slightly as I had already begun to transform. _"Will you release my Yusuke?"_

"What are you going to do?" the Dreamweaver replied. "You're just a little human girl. You can't protect him. I almost killed you in your dreams. If you hit me, you hit him. Decisions, decisions."

"Okaa-sa--" Haruki's cry was cut off.

The room had become what seemed to be...a blizzard. The Dreamweaver (still in Yusuke's form) was facing a very different girl now.

Hiei stepped back. "Kurama, get Haruki and Reiko out of here. They will be killed."

How Hiei knew about this, I didn't know. I barely understood myself.

Reiko shook her head. "N-No. I think Haruki and I need to stay."

* * *

The blizzard had started to die down a little, and Reiko could make out the figure now facing the possessed Yusuke. She was tall, pale, and had very long black hair. Her face looked painted...like maybe it was really china. In fact, everything about her looked like a china doll.

She stepped forward.

Kurama looked alarmed. "Hiei, shouldn't we stop her? Won't she kill him?"

"Hn...no," Hiei said. "She's smarter than she looks."

The girl simply lowered her face a little, and kissed the Detective right on the lips. At that moment they both hit the floor.

* * *

_I was inside Yusuke's dream. I was still in my demon form. And I was still pissed off._

_"Are you gonna kill me?" the Dreamweaver asked me. _

_I smiled. "Should I? Let me think about it. You tried to kill me. That's one."_

_He flinched as my hand sliced through the air. I didn't hit him, but the pain was as real as if I had._

_"And you tried to kill my Yusuke. That would be two," the cold smile remained._

_I sliced him one more time._

_"And now, would you like me to kiss it and make it better?" I asked._

_"N-No...please don't..." he was begging me now._

_"Too bad...cuz I owe you one," I replied._

_I kissed him. It completely drained all the life from him instantaneously._

_And I've heard that's painful._

* * *

"Okaa-san!" Haruki was crying the word over and over. There were tears on his cheeks.

Reiko couldn't soothe the child. "Kurama, can you--"

"NO!" Haruki yelled. "Where is Okaa-san? What did you do? Where did she go?"

I was still in this strange...form. And I wasn't going back.

"Let go of the child," I said to Reiko.

"No," Reiko said, stepping back, away from me.

"Am I scaring you? I'm sorry," I said.

"Hiei do something!" Kurama said. There was panic there that I recognized somehow.

I knew somehow that he was trying to protect her.

"You do know the stories, Kurama," I said. "I don't think you should--"

"Okaa-san?" Haruki had grabbed a hold of my ankle. "Don't kill anyone. Okaa-san...I don't want the future to be bad anymore."

I felt the inner battle. Most of me wanted to attack every male in the room.

I looked over and saw the fear on everyone's face. I realized then that I was only attacking...because I didn't want them to attack me. The child knew that.

I knelt down. "No. I will not hurt anyone."

The snow enveloped the room once more. And I collapsed on the floor.

* * *

"What the...Yusuke get off my foot!" I yelled. "I mean...uhm...why is everyone staring at me?"

Haruki jumped straight into my arms. "Okaa-san!"

Yusuke sat up. "Hey, you didn't kiss me, right?"

"Uhm...nope," I said. "Cuz then you'd be dead."

"Are you really Lumi?" Kurama asked.

"I'm pretty sure there's only one," I replied.

"What did you do with the Dreamweaver?" asked Hiei.

"Dead," I said sharply. "Yusuke get off my foot."  
"You...that was _you_?" Yusuke asked.

"No it was your dreamgirl," I responded tiredly.

"Well?" Yusuke asked.

"Well what?" Reiko replied.

"Well, who's gonna tell me what the hell a Lumi is!" Yusuke asked.

"A Lumi is one demon," Kurama said. "She's the one who made ice apparitions famous for their appearance, cold-heartedness, and diet of humans."

"I did what now?" I looked over at Kurama. "Seriously?"

"Well, it's just legend," Kurama said.

"What the--" I began.

"Just don't ever kiss me," Yusuke said.

"Ew, yucky boy germs!" I laughed and threw a pillow at him. "I'm not gonna kiss you in that form stupid."

"You aren't going to kiss him at all," Hiei said.

I laughed. "Well look at you bein the mother in law!"

Reiko burst out laughing, and Kurama was trying not to laugh.

Hiei twitched. "I'm not--ah, I meant...just don't be stupid. The Detective's trouble."

"I like trouble," I said, smirking.

"HEY! DON"T I GET A SAY!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well considering she just saved your life," Kurama said. "Maybe you should be proposing marriage."

Reiko just about died of laughter then, and Kurama had to catch her before she hit the ground.

Hiei glared at Kurama.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san are finally getting married?" Haruki asked.

Everyone stared at the little kid.

"What did you just call me?" Yusuke asked.


	5. Farewell, My Son

"Oba-san?" Haruki said softly, pulling Reiko away from the others.

She was about to go on a week-long trip with Kurama and Hiei.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked him, kneeling down to his level.

"I'm leaving," Haruki said softly. "Oba-san, I have to get out of the way of Yusuke and Kuri's bonding. They'll never fall in love if I always have their attention. I have to return to the future where I belong."

"The…future?" Reiko looked at the little boy. "That's where you're from?"

Haruki nodded. "Yep."

"Well, who are you in the future, then?" Reiko asked.

"Oh me?" Haruki said, putting one hand behind his head sheepishly. "I'm Haruki Urameshi, Jr Spirit Detective."

Reiko blinked. "You're Yusuke's son?"

"Well, yeah," Haruki said. "And Kuri's. Aw, crap! I gave it away! Hiei's gonna kill me!"

"Wait, Hiei?" Reiko asked.

"Yeah…he trained me," Haruki said. "He's Kuri's brother."

"He's what?" Reiko felt like she might pass out. "Well that explains a lot."

"You'll need to tell her at some point," Haruki said. "Cuz he never will. Oh yeah and make up some excuse for me. If I stay here, it might mess up the future. So I'll be seeing ya, Oba-san."

He walked down the road and turned a corner. By the time Reiko got to where he had been, Haruki was gone.

* * *

Yusuke woke early. He ventured into the sleeping Kuri's room. He stood a fair distance away, watching her sleep.

_Why did she go through all that for me? _He wondered. _Is she crazy? She could've killed everyone. But…she didn't. And…she heard me. When that damn demon was torturing me…she could hear it. It was like she was right there._

"Yusuke…" Kuri sat up. "Why are you in my room? You could've woken me up, you know. I wouldn't have been mad."

There was a silence.

"You're scared of Lumi, just like the others," Kuri said.

"Hey, I'm not scared of anything!" Yusuke replied stubbornly.

"Look I don't blame ya," Kuri said. "I'm scared too. Just…"

There was a pause, and then suddenly Kuri was on her feet, her face inches from Yusuke's.

"Please…don't hate me," Kuri said. "I promise I'll never let her hurt you. Just…please promise you won't hate me."

"You saved my life…I can hardly hate you," Yusuke responded. "Kuri…why does it matter to you so much what I think anyway?"

Kuri laughed and poked his nose. "Detective Urameshi, that's a secret!"

She put a finger to her lips and collapsed back on the bed.

Yusuke blushed slightly. _Why is she so friggin cute? What made me think that?

* * *

_

I got off the bed and smirked at him. "You're blushing."

"What the--? I am not!" He exclaimed. "I was…uhm…"

I backed off a little, my countance shifting to serious. "Why do you bother hiding it? I am an empath, ya know."

I stopped. I hadn't meant to be so sharp, but I was tired of all the cloak and dagger games.

"You're a what?" Yusuke asked.

"It's confusing," I said after a pause. "A-All I know is that right now I can feel, as close as my heartbeat, the feelings of others. I can feel emotions better if I'm closer to the person. And so when that bastard hurt you I felt it. And it made me so mad that I could just—"

I hit the pillow for emphasis.

Yusuke caught my wrist. He was laughing a little bit. "Hey…thank you."

"N-No problem," I said, pulling away. "Are you okay? I mean, you look fine, but it feels like you're holding something back that you aren't telling me…"

"You should quit using empathy to cheat," Yusuke said, poking me on the shoulder.

"Whatever, you're using your spirit energy to hide your emotions," I replied. "Got a secret?"

"Yeah, I was wondering…why'd ya save me, anyway? Why did it make you so mad?" he asked after a pause.

_Well that was off topic, _I thought.

"Because…I LOVE YOU!" I yelled, tackle-hugging him.

He fell on the floor. I could tell he wasn't sure if that was serious or joking, which had been my full intention.

He was blushing and laughing though, and that's all that mattered.

"Hey….have you seen Haruki?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"No, I thought the little twerp was with you," Yusuke replied.

"He's hardly a little twerp, Yusuke," I said. "And you should be nicer to him. He looks up to you."

I picked up the phone and made a call.

* * *

Yusuke watched Kuri's face as she spoke on the phone to Reiko.

Her expression seemed to become more resigned until he couldn't read what she was thinking at all. Finally she hung up the phone and sat down.

"Hey," Yusuke sat down next to her. "What's—"

He stopped. She was crying. Not just crying. _Sobbing._

"H-He's gone…" Kuri said softly. "I-It's my fault. Lumi scared him and now he's gone! DAMMIT!"

"He's what?" Yusuke asked. "Slow down a second! Where the hell did he go?"

"I-I don't know. Back home to his real mom and dad," Kuri muttered. "Everything…just a sham."

"He can't just go like that! Why didn't he say goodbye?" Yusuke asked. "Damn twerp."

"I _told _you, Lumi scared him," Kuri said. "It's all my fault."

Without really thinking about it, Yusuke pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. She flinched at first, but then relaxed.

"I'm such a fucking screw up," Kuri muttered. "All I ever wanted…was to have a child, and for that child to love me…"

"So who says you don't have any chance?" Yusuke asked.

* * *

I pulled away from him. "Because…I'm a demon. If I had a kid…I don't know, I'd kill it. Lumi would…I can't control anything…damn it…I'm a stupid, useless girl…I should have known better than to think that a child would look at me and love me. That anyone in the whole damn world would want to connect with me. I am so stupid."

"Look, I don't know what the hell you think you're talking about," Yusuke said. "From what you told me earlier about him stopping you, it sounds like he wasn't scared of you at all. He loves you. So stop crying. Wherever he is now, something tells me we'll be seeing him again."

"Haruki was the only answer I had," I mumbled. "He was _part _of me. It was like he really was my son…and now he's gone."

"Then we'll just have to find you a new answer," Yusuke said. "And by the way, your demon half was totally hot. In a scary 'don't kill me' kinda way."

I laughed at him. "So you're sayin I'm not hot like this?"

"Uhm…" Yusuke was taken aback by the question.

"Relax," I said. "You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

"Hiei what are you doing?" Kurama asked him.

They were staying at a hotel nearby where Reiko was staying with her class. This was more of a vacation for them.

"I was watching the Detective," Hiei replied.

"You really shouldn't spy," Kurama replied, trying not to laugh at his friend.

"Well, what if a demon attacked and he couldn't handle himself?" Hiei asked.

"I think what you mean is, 'what if Yusuke and Kuri somehow manage to fall in love while we're away'?" Kurama ventured, sitting down on the couch.

"Hn…" Hiei said. "That would never happen. Kuri isn't that stupid, and the Detective knows I would kill him."

"Would you still kill him if she really did love him, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Hn…enough annoying questions," Hiei said. "I'm going to bed."

"I have somewhere to go," Kurama said, getting up and leaving the room.


	6. Secrets

"Reiko," Kurama said, meeting her in front of the hotel.

She got up, fanning her face with a hand. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hey," she said.

"I'm sorry for calling you away from your classmates," he said. "However, I wanted to know about Haruki."

"Haruki?" Reiko said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh…he went back home to his family."

Kurama looked at her. "You and I both know that isn't true. His spirit energy is gone. I noticed this morning. Is he…?"

"No! He's not dead!" exclaimed Reiko. "He's…in the future. He's…Kuri and Yusuke's…son."

"Hiei's not going to like that," Kurama replied after some silence.

"Oh…he told me about Hiei being Kuri's brother," replied Reiko. "When is he going to tell her?"

"If it is up to him, then never," replied Kurama.

They were walking now, and had been for some time. The streets were dark, and quiet.

Reiko stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes," Kurama said. "Something was calling out the name…Kai. But that doesn't seem possible."

"Why?" Reiko asked. "Do you know that name?"

"I did," Kurama replied.

A lizard like demon stepped from the bushes. "Kai…I don't care what form you're in, you owe me!"

Its tongue whipped out like a snake and knocked Reiko to the ground.

"What the—" Reiko said. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Yan," Kurama said, his voice quieter than before. "Your business is with me. Leave the girl out of this."

"That's no girl, that's—" a swipe from Kurama's rose whip sliced off the demon's tongue.

"Go, Yan, and do not bother her again," Kurama said.

Yan held a hand to his bleeding mouth and quickly ran off.

Kurama ran over to Reiko. "I am sorry about that. It's funny how the past catches up with you. Are you alright?"

He extended a hand to help her up.

Reiko took it. "Thank you for helping me. Who was he talking about? Why did he call me…Kai?"

"Reiko…Kai was a friend of mine," Kurama said. "I believe he made a mistake, however. Although you are a kitsune…if you were Kai…I am certain she would have revealed herself before now. She would've had something to say to me."

* * *

Kurama had just left the room when there was a knock at the door. Hiei easily sensed that it was Botan waiting on the other side.

He opened the door.

"If this is about us staying behind with Kuri and her friend, we have our reasons," Hiei began.

"No, it's more than that," Botan said, closing the door and sitting down. "The koorime discovered where Kurisuta is."

"So? I don't see why that's a problem," Hiei said passively.

"Did you read up on Lumi at all? She is your sister!" Botan exclaimed.

"Lumi was gone before I was born," Hiei said. "I didn't find out about her until this assignment, aside from a few legends."

"Well the Reikai doesn't know much about about Lumi either," Botan said. "Her records are damaged. All we're certain of is that she's your half-sister. She was born about a century before you. That's all we know."

Kurama came in about that time. "Oh. Hello Botan."

"Hi! I wish I had dropped in on a better occasion," Botan said. "We were talking about Kurisuta. The koorime are after her, and she needs a way to defend herself."

"She seems to have developed the active power of empathy," Hiei said, looking thoughtful.

"That seems strange for a korime," Kurama said.

"How does this 'empathy' work?" Botan asked.

"She can feel someone else's feelings," Kurama replied.

"The better she knows them, the clearer the emotions are," Hiei continued. "And it can be used as a weapon if needed."

"How?" Botan asked.

"By projecting other feelings onto her attacker," Hiei said, annoyed. "Hopelessness maybe. Fear, usually."

"It is a vicious weapon," Kurama said. "However, no one has been able to master it. Empaths feel so deeply that if they are untrained and someone near them is heavily injured or killed, they could be seriously injured themselves and bedridden for weeks."

"I have to get down there," Hiei said. "The koorime will come back for her."

"Will you really stop them, Hiei?" Kurama said. "They are her people after all."

"She's my sister, Kurama," Hiei said. "And I didn't help her before, when she was…never mind. I have to go."

* * *

I woke up in the morning. Something was buzzing in my head.

Feelings. Not Yusuke's…but familiar. Protective…worry…annoyance…other buried emotions.

Hm…something told me Hiei was back.

I went out into front yard to find him sleeping in a tree.

"Nice," I said. "You should come down. A cat might attack you."

He opened his normal eyes. His third eye was wrapped up.

"Why are you back? Homesick?" I asked.

"Hn…you sure are bubbly for this early in the morning," Hiei said.

"Answer my question!" I bounced on my toes.

"I'm back for my own reasons," Hiei said, jumping down from the tree and landing on his feet. "Basically, you need training, and I can't trust the Detective with anything."

"You came back to train me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

* * *

_Well I have to do _something, Hiei thought. _After the message I got from Botan last night, I don't have much time._

"Yes," Hiei said. "You are an empath. You will die if you aren't trained properly."

"And why not have Yusuke or Kurama train me?" Kuri asked. "You've never taken this much interest in me before."

"I have more experience with this sort of thing," Hiei said. "Just…no more questions."

"Hey!" Yusuke came into Kuri's room. Hiei had just come in the room through the window. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here to train me," Kuri replied. "As an empath."


	7. Saying Goodbye

_Dodge left. Move slight right,_ I calculated in my head.

_**Don't forget I can hear you,**_ came Hiei's telepathic reminder as he made a swipe for my abdomen.

I dodged, and in a second grabbed his sword and slipped behind him. "You can hear my thoughts, but not my instincts, Hiei. In the moment, I might change my mind so fast you don't catch it."

He looked surprised. "You've gotten…very good."

"Sounds like it was hard for you to compliment her," Yusuke said, opening the door to the backyard and coming outside. "Especially considering she has your sword."

I laughed slightly and handed the sword back to him.

"So why are you wasting your time with us when you could be off bein lazy somewhere?" I asked Yusuke.

"I wanted to see Hiei get beat at something," Yusuke said.

"How did you know I'd win?" I countered.

"Kurama told me he was pretty sure you were stronger now," Yusuke said.

"Hn…so no faith, then?" I replied, hand on one hip.

I had scratches all over from Hiei's sword. Hiei was completely unscathed.

I was dressed in summer wear for Texas: a tank top and shorts. Within the two weeks that we'd been training, I'd realized it worked better with my hair pulled up and the bangs pulled back in a sweat band thing.

I'm pretty sure that I won't get the chance to pull back my hair when I'm really fighting, but whatever.

Yusuke had watched us every day, although he didn't think I knew. Hiei always mentioned it, or I could somehow feel it sometimes.

But Reiko…she hadn't spoken to me since she'd gotten back. Maybe she blamed me for Haruki leaving. Maybe she still wasn't used to the whole demon thing. Plus Kurama had seemed strangely protective of her ever since they got back.

Needless to say, I was worried.

* * *

Reiko looked out the window, then back at the TV. "Nothing's on."

"Why aren't you watching the training, Rei-san?" Kurama asked her, coming in and sitting down next to her. "Why have you been avoiding her?"

"It's not just Kuri-san," Reiko said in a resigned voice. "I'm avoiding Yusuke too."

"Is this about Haruki?" Kurama asked. "It's not your fault that he left."

"But…what if she blames me?" Reiko said softly, voicing her fear aloud. There weren't many things Reiko was afraid of, but hurting someone she cared about was definitely on the list.

"Reiko, Kuri-san doesn't—" Kurama began, but was interrupted by the sound of the backyard gate opening. "I think we're needed outside."

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Some seriously strange people had come in the backyard.

Hiei immediately got in between me and them.

The people were obviously demons, and female. They didn't look like they were going to fight. They had pale blue skin and varying shades of blue hair.

"We are here for Lumi," the oldest looking one said quietly. "She is needed by her people."

"Y-You can't take her away," Hiei said.

I blinked. He sounded a lot less like the experienced fighter he was, and more like a child.

"Hiei…" I said softly, my voice breaking as I allowed the full force of his emotions hit me like a wave. Abandonment…sadness…fear. That was something I had never felt coming from Hiei.

"You're damn right they can't!" yelled Yusuke and Reiko at the same time.

Reiko had just come outside with Kurama, and Yusuke looked like he was preparing to fight these people.

"Hiei, she's not even you're real sister," the female demon continued. "Most of her is a korime like us. She _needs_ to return to us."

Something in me snapped. I couldn't watch them tear Hiei down like that. I got in between Hiei and them. "You _don't _get to talk to him that way. Ever. I don't know if he's my brother or whatever, but he's important to me. And I don't care who the hell you say you are; you don't talk to him that way. Pay attention, cuz you only get one warning."

I turned to Hiei. "I'm sorry about them. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Kuri-nee," Hiei said after some silence. "I want you to go with them."

_The first time he calls me 'sister,'_ I thought. _And he's saying goodbye.

* * *

_

Reiko gasped. "No way!"

"He may be right about this one," Kurama said after pausing. "The koorime need Lumi."

"They can't take Kuri with them!" Reiko yelled. She stepped forward, but Kurama pulled her back.

"I can't explain now, but this is how it has to be," Kurama said.

"That's just stupid!" yelled Yusuke. "What if…what if we need her more?"

Hiei laughed, a cold laugh, void of emotion and happiness. "Trust me, Detective, we don't."

BAM. Kuri collapsed on the ground. There was a white flash that blinded everyone for a second, and Lumi was back.

She stood, pushing her long black hair behind her, and turning her attention on the koorime. "Family. I will return with you. I know what it is you are asking, and it long since time I stopped acting like a child and did what I was born to do."

"You stop that!" yelled Yusuke. "You can't just leave."

"It's no use appealing to her human emotions, Detective," Hiei said sharply. "Lumi has none."

"Little brother…" Lumi said softly, and stepped towards Hiei. "I am sorry. For allowing them to do what they did. For not stopping it. I am your older sister. I am supposed to look out for you, but I…be a better older sibling to Yukina then I was to you, alright?"

Hiei said nothing, only nodded.

"Thank you for training me," Lumi said. "You're a better brother then I was a sister."

She turned away before she began to cry. Her tears crystallized as they fell to the ground.

She turned toward Reiko. "Reiko, don't come after me. Your place is here. Kurama, when I leave explain to Reiko why I had to go. But never leave her side. She needs you now."

"You shouldn't do this, Lumi," Kurama said. "I understand your obligation, but…"

"Don't worry so much," Lumi said. "And Detective…I am so sorry for leaving."

Yusuke flinched. Did she just call him 'detective?'

She turned, preparing to leave with the koorime, when Yusuke caught her arm.

"Are you going to make me fight for you?" he asked her.

She sighed. "I never asked you to."

The gate door closed.

"But I'm going to anyway!" Yusuke yelled. "You aren't getting away that easy! _This isn't over!_"

But as Reiko watched the door close behind her friend, and looked at the stricken faces of Hiei and Kurama, and watched Yusuke yell at the door…she wondered.

_Maybe it is over, _she thought, and immediately buried her head in Kurama's chest to mask her harsh sobs.

Kurama, in turn, allowed her to take comfort in him, and petted the back of her head like a mother would do to a crying child. But he didn't say it. The words Reiko wanted him to say.

"You have to say that it'll be okay," Reiko said, her voice shaking with false hope.

"I can't do that," Kurama replied.

In the silence that followed, one could almost certainly hear hope break and fall away into the wind.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the downer people, but this chapter kinda wrote itself. Anyway, thank you to Kuramasredrose and Angelwalker. But seriously, Angelwalker *cough*Reiko*cough if you don't want me to write you out I swear you better review!_

_Grr...anyways. As Yusuke said, "This isn't over!"_


	8. A Thousand Miles

Reiko finally lifted her head from Kurama's chest and spoke. "We have to go get her."

"Of course we do!" Yusuke said. "First Haruki does this and now Kuri."

"We're not," Hiei spoke for the first time. "Drop it Detective. You too, girl. We're not going after Kuri-nee."

And with those words, Hiei went inside.

"I don't care what he says," Reiko said. "Not _Kuri._ They can't take my best friend."

She was shaking. Kurama released her finally (all this time she'd been in his arms from the crying before, and had never pulled away).

"I'm sorry, Reiko," Kurama said. "But Kuri is Lumi. Nothing will change that. And Lumi has to protect the koorime village from attackers. It's what she has done since she was a child. That's why Hiei didn't know about her. When he was born, she lived outside the village, protecting it. She only knew in passing that she had a brother. That's why she felt so guilty about Hiei being cast out. She became an empath."

"Well we're going to get her anyway," Reiko said. "I know she feels like this is what she has to do, but this is insane!"

"She can't leave us behind," Yusuke said. "If she won't come back, then I'm going to where she is."

"Yusuke, the koorime don't allow males in their village," Kurama said. "Lumi will be forced to kill you on sight."

"I don't care, dammit!" Yusuke yelled. "We have to get her back!"

The gate opened. It was Botan.

"For once, I agree with Yusuke," she said. "Lumi is in great danger where she is. Many demons desire her active power of empathy very much. I'm afraid we'll need Hiei on this one."

"I'll go get him," Kurama said without pause. He went inside.

In a few moments, he returned with Hiei.

"I have conditions," Hiei said. "I'll go with you only if we wait a day to prepare."

"She could be dead in a day!" Yusuke protested.

"And she will die if I don't go," Hiei said. "I know the land. My other condition is that if Lumi attacks, we fight."

"_What_?" Reiko was the one to protest this time. "You can't expect me to fight my best friend."

"I don't expect her to attack a female," Hiei replied sharply. "She won't view a human female as a threat."

* * *

The twenty four hours passed without sleep, without food, and with barely a trace of hope.

Botan kept trying to urge Reiko to sleep or eat something, as she was the weakest of the group and might die in the Ice Realm if she wasn't taken care of.

But Reiko brushed her off, unable to speak to anyone. She just sat outside staring at the gate, where she had last seen her friend.

"Rei-san," Kurama came outside and took the chair next to her. "I believe I owe you an apology. I told you to let her go. I'm sorry."

Reiko turned towards him. "I don't blame you. None of us could have known. And in the end, Lumi made her choice. I just hope we can still save her."

Yusuke came outside when the sun rose and tossed Reiko and Kurama some jackets and scarves. "You'll need these."

Once everyone was dressed in warm clothes, Botan led the quiet group to the gate.

"There's an opening just outside," she said. "I'll stay here to keep it open for one more day. But that's all I can do."

* * *

Yusuke shivered slightly. The Ice Realm was as cold as its name.

Reiko was shivering too. Hiei and Kurama looked perfectly comfortable.

Hiei had unwrapped his Jagan and was leading them into the thickness of the blizzard.

Quite suddenly, the blizzard stopped.

Lumi was standing there, releasing a corpse onto the snow.

"Why did you come back?" Lumi asked, stepping back.

"Lumi…." Yusuke stepped forward, but she stepped back again.

"Don't come any closer," Lumi said. "I don't want to kill you."

"Detective, don't be stupid," Hiei said. "Let me handle this."

"No," Yusuke said, determination on his face. "No. She wants to kill me, let her do it."

He took a step forward.

* * *

Lumi's sadness was absolute. She couldn't kill him. But she _had _to. There was no choice.

She stepped forward until she was within touching distance. Then she closed her eyes, and kissed him.

Reiko screamed and pushed Lumi away from Yusuke.

Yusuke fell unconscious onto the snowy ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reiko yelled. "That's Yusuke you just attacked! You almost killed him!"

"Get out of my way or you will be next," Lumi said. "I don't like attacking females."

"Don't be such a bitch!" Reiko said. "We're your friends and we came to bring you back. Yusuke was trying to help you and you just tried to kill him. You're cold-hearted, just like the rest of the koorime! I'm starting to wonder why we came!"

"Reiko, be careful," Kurama said, pulling her back.

"No," Lumi said. "I don't think I'll attack you, Reiko. I suppose I will attack Kurama instead."

She dissolved into snow and then appeared in front of Kurama. She pulled out a frozen knife and prepared to stab him. Kurama moved to counter her attack, but Reiko shoved him out of the way. The knife slashed the side of Reiko's neck, but didn't do any damage. There was a little blood, though.

"Come back with us!" Reiko exclaimed. "Stop doing this!"

Kurama pulled her back. "Don't get too close to her."

"Reiko…I am afraid I cannot leave," replied Lumi. "I have to protect the koorime."

"Don't be foolish, Lumi," Hiei said. "You know that the demons will kill you. I cannot allow that to happen."

"This isn't about me," Lumi replied coldly. "It's about the family I abandoned."

"Hiei is your family," Reiko said. "The koorime aren't. . They forced you to protect them even though it hurt you. And now you're hurting again. And still they don't care. We're your family. You're abandoning us. Not them."

Lumi paused. In a way, she was right.

"You can't stay here," Hiei said. "You will die all alone."

"Hiei…" Lumi's voice broke. "It's true…the truth is…I'm so weak I can't stand uh—"

She slipped and fell. Hiei was closest, so he caught her. She faded into her human form.

* * *

"Hiei …" I mumbled. "It _is _you, right…?"

He was holding me up bridal style.

"Yeah," he said. "It's me. We all came."

"A-Are you coming home now?" Reiko asked.

"I think so," I said, getting to my feet. "Hiei…you really wanted to protect me."

"Hn…" Hiei said.

"We need to hurry or the gate will close," Kurama pointed out.

We left and entered my backyard.

When we re-entered the human world, I remembered Yusuke.

Kurama was holding him up.

Kurama brought Yusuke into the bedroom and laid him down. "He'll live, but it'll be a while before he wakes up."

"Y-Yusuke," I knelt next to his bed. "Can't I just heal him?"

"You aren't trained for that," Hiei said sharply. "And you're much too weak. Go to bed. Kurama will tend to the Detective."

Hiei carried me into my room and laid me down. "Sleep now. You'll be better in a little while."

I waited until everyone was asleep, then went to Yusuke's room.

He was asleep, and his hair had fallen into his face.

I smiled a little. "Cute..."

I leaned over and checked his pulse. His heartrate was normal.

I slipped and fell, landing on him.

"Ow! What the hell...oh, it's you," Yusuke said, sounding tired.

"S-Sorry, I'll move-" I began.

"Hey," Yusuke said as I rolled over and almost fell off. "Watch out."

He grabbed me by the waist, pulling me back up. "You sure are clumsy."

I got up and sat in the chair. "Yusuke?"

"Yeah?" He muttered, still half asleep.

"I...I'm sorry," I said. I was trying not to cry, and my voice was dry and cracked. "You almost died...and it's all my fault..."

Yusuke sat up, leaning back against the window. "Kuri...I should be mad at you. But...I can't. Not when you look at me like that."

That's when I knew...how to fix it. Maybe Lumi told me. I'm not sure.

I put one hand on Yusuke's cheek, and leaned forward, and kissed him. I wasn't sure it would work, but sometimes, if you can take energy one way, you can give it back the same way.

Then he pushed me away. It was gentle, but still.

"I-I'm sorry..." I said. "I was just trying to...I-I...I'm going to go now."

I got up and hurried to my room.


	9. Vacation

"Vacation!" I yelled, tackling Reiko and knocking her off the bed. "We leave today for a whole three days of partying!"

"First of all, what happened to leaving at ten thirty?" Reiko asked. "Second…why is this room so cold?"

There was a knock at the door. Reiko grabbed her blanket and wrapped up in it, then opened the door.

"Morning, Kurama," Reiko said. "Tell the Icy Wonder over there to leave the air conditioner alone!"

Kurama laughed. "Kuri, did you really make it this cold?"

"Hn…I dunno," I said, shrugging. "Feels nice to me."

Hiei stepped from behind Kurama. "It's time to go."

* * *

"Man," Reiko said from the front seat. "I think this air conditioner's broken. It's so cold…"

"It's cold because of Kuri," Hiei said. "No amount of heated air is going to stop a korime."

He looked over at me, and I looked pointedly out the window. "If you don't do something about this soon, I'm going to find out myself."

"Stay out of it," I said softly.

"Kuri, can we—" Yusuke began.

"Later, Detective," I replied.

* * *

We arrived at the hotel in the afternoon.

Reiko got out of the car. "We have a room together, Kuri-san!"

"Yay!" I exclaimed. We ran up the stairs, and went into our room.

"All right, spill it," Reiko said. "What happened between you and Yusuke?"

I sat down. "Nothing. It's nothing."

She locked the door. "You don't get to leave until you tell me."

There was a knock.

"It's Hiei," I said. "You'd better let him in before he breaks down the door."

Reiko let Hiei in the room. "Welcome to the party, Hiei."

"Skip it," Hiei said. "What did the Detective do to you, Kuri-nee?"

Yusuke came up behind Hiei, yelling behind him, "Kurama, I can't talk right now! I'm busy!"

I retreated into the room.

"Kuri, wait!" Yusuke pushed past Hiei and grabbed me.

Hiei glared at him.

"Can't we talk about this?" Yusuke asked. "I didn't mean to push you away, it was just reflex. If I had known what was going to happen I would've—"

I whirled around. "You would've what? Kissed me back?"

I laughed. "I doubt it. Forget about it. I'm sorry I tried to help you, Yusuke. I won't be making that mistake again."

* * *

Yusuke ran after her, but Hiei stopped him. "You two…kissed?"

"Hiei…I'm sorry," Yusuke said. "But I don't care what you think right now. I have to stop her from leaving."

Kurama came out of his room. "Don't go after her."

Yusuke stared at him. "I have to."

"Detective, I would listen to Kurama if I were you," Hiei said. "You hurt my sister, so now you have to deal with me."

Hiei had drawn his sword, and was facing Yusuke on the balcony.

"Damn it! Who needs this!" Yusuke yelled, and jumped off the balcony.

"D-Did he just—" Reiko said, exiting her room.

"Damn detective," Hiei said. "Well…I think he broke his leg."

"Please tell me you aren't still planning on fighting him," Reiko said.

"At least let them work out their differences, Hiei," Kurama said.

"Hn…" Hiei said.

* * *

"Yusuke you moron," I said, opening the pool gate and coming out to the grass where he had fallen. "Why the hell did you jump like that?"

"I-I…had to catch up with you," he said. "Damn…I think I broke my leg. That was stupid."

"Look, Hiei's coming after you!" I said, and while he was turning around, I snapped his bone back into place and healed the tissue damage.

"AH!" he yelled sharply, wincing. "Hey…you fixed it."

"Uh…yeah," I said. "Now tell me what was so important that you almost broke your neck trying to tell me. By the way…never do that again. I can't fix death."

"I was trying to tell you that you…I…." Yusuke just stared for a minute. "I don't know how to explain it, I'm just sorry. I know…you probably didn't want to kiss me. It was just your way of helping me out and I was a real jerk about it."

"Hey…" I said. "Stop. I know how bad you feel and…I'm not mad. And that's the thing…that kiss was more than—"

"Kuri! Yusuke! It's time for dinner!" called Reiko from upstairs.

I got up. "Okay!"

Reiko, Kurama, and Hiei came downstairs. They all stayed separate from me and Yusuke. Hiei kept glancing back suspiciously.

"Wait, what were you going to say?" Yusuke asked me.

I laughed a little. "I'll tell you later. When Mr. Nosy isn't watching."

Kurama and Reiko laughed.

* * *

_A/N: Ah, a little light-hearted filler chapter. Next chapter won't be so nice._


	10. Shot in the Dark

"I think it's this turn here," Reiko said to Kurama.

It was early morning, before everyone was awake, and they had gone for a drive.

Reiko had gone to Kurama's room and asked him for the keys that morning so she could go find the haunted mansion down the road, but he had insisted on taking her.

Kurama pulled the car into the driveway of an old grey mansion.

"This is it," Reiko said, getting out of the car. "Come on, let's go!"

Kurama turned off the car and got out. "You sure are excited."

"Well…it's fun, getting up early and exploring," Reiko said.

Reiko walked toward the door, and opened it. Kurama was right behind her.

Suddenly, he stopped her from going forward. "May I go first?"

Kurama hadn't forgotten Lumi's unsettling words not so many days ago.

The mansion was dark, and seemed as no one had entered in a long time.

Reiko entered behind Kurama, and looked at the dining room table.

"That's weird," she said. "This looks brand new."

There was a revolver sitting on the table. Reiko walked over and picked it up.

"One bullet," she said. "Oh I get it. Like in those old movies. Russian Roulette."

Kurama took the weapon from her hands and set it back down on the table. "I don't want that to go off."

"You're right," Reiko said. "I don't know how to handle a gun. But I don't get why that seems…new, when everything else here is ancient. It's like it was put here after the fact."

"The table doesn't look like everything else in the house, either," Kurama said. "Reiko, I think we should leave."

"Okay," Reiko said, turning to follow him. "Wait! Kurama, I can't—"

She was frozen to the spot. And that random, brand new gun, it was lifting off the table.

Kurama turned back around instantly and picked her up off the ground. A shot was fired. And it hit.

Reiko screamed, and they exited the house.

There was a knock at my door. I got out of bed and answered it, still wearing my nightgown.

"Oh, hey Yusuke," I said. "Didn't expect you up this early."

"Let me in!" he exclaimed, sounding out of breath.

I did so, and he locked the door. "I know this looks bad, but I'm not here to try anything, I'm just trying to escape your insane brother!"

"Uhm…" I said. "Mkay. Just don't bother me. This is my me time."

"Wait…I…." Yusuke sat in the chair next to the bed I had already cuddled back into. "Tell me what you were going to say yesterday."

"I was gonna say that the kiss wasn't just me helping you out," I said. "I also wanted to kiss you."

Yusuke's brown eyes widened in surprise. He got up, slid the chair back, and kissed me. All in the space of a second.

I couldn't breathe. I knew I should, I felt lightheaded, but...

And then he let go. "Hey…I don't know why I…"

I smiled. "You can do that whenever you want. Just probably not in front of Hiei."

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kuri-san?" it was Kurama's voice. "You need to get Yusuke and Hiei and come down to the hospital as soon as you can."

"What happened?" I was worried now. His voice, usually calm, was laced with anxiety and fear. "Is Reiko okay?"

"There's been an accident," he replied. "She's been shot. I'll explain when you get here."

Yusuke watched Kuri's face. He hadn't seen her expression change from happy to upset so fast since Haruki had disappeared.

He waited for her to hang up, then asked. "What happened?"

Kuri stepped forward and collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "Reiko…she's b-been hurt."

Yusuke uncertainly put his arms around her in a comforting manner. "We need to get there. Don't worry. Kurama was with her; I'm sure she's alright."

Hiei opened the door, not bothering to use the room key that Kuri had given him.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, venom lacing his voice.  
Kuri pulled free from Yusuke, and tackle hugged her brother. "Reiko's been—"

"I know," Hiei said. "I came to make sure you were…but the Detective took care of that."

His voice still sounded slightly edgy.

"Hiei, now isn't the time," Kuri said sharply. "We have to get to the hospital. I'll drive."

Kurama sat next to Reiko's bed. "Are you in much pain?"

"I-I'll be alright," she said softly. "If it weren't for you I'd be—"

"Don't think about that," Kurama said quickly.

He stood and walked closer. He leaned over to look at the injury on her arm.

"Can you move your fingers?" he asked.

"I-I think so…" Reiko said. "Kurama…this isn't your fault. Thank you for saving me."

Reiko sat up and kissed him on the cheek. Kurama drew back and touched the spot where she had kissed him. He blushed slightly.

"Reiko?" I opened the door. "Are you…okay?"

"Not really," Reiko replied. "But thanks to Kurama, I'm going to be okay."

Yusuke and Hiei came in behind me.

"Good, you're okay," Yusuke said. "Kuri had us all worried."


	11. The Demon House

"Well, I'm glad all that's over," I said. "Good thing I was able to heal you, huh, Rei-san?"

"Yeah, I might've lost my arm," Reiko said.

Kurama was silent. I was driving, and Yusuke and Hiei were arguing in the backseat.

"What made you think you could kiss my sister?" Hiei yelled, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"She said she wanted to!" Yusuke protested.

"Don't flatter yourself, Detective," Hiei said. "She's way out of your league."

"Hiei!" Reiko said. "Don't be such a prick!"

"Stay out of this," Hiei replied.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, startling everyone in the car into silence. "I have to drive this car through a brutal storm, I can't see anything, and your yelling is BREAKING MY CONCENTRATION!"

Suddenly there was a loud popping sound and the car started to careen out of control. I grabbed the spinning wheel and turned sharply onto what appeared to be a driveway. I turned off the car.

"I-Is everyone alright?" I said uncertainly, shaking. "Sound off, you guys."

"I'm good," Reiko said, pushing in the airbag. "Looks like your airbag works."

"Dammit Hiei, get your sword off me!" Yusuke yelled.

"You're lucky you didn't get sliced to bits, Detective," Hiei said sharply.

"You two should put your fight on hold," Kurama said. "Hiei…do you sense that?"

We got out of the car, and Hiei looked at the large old house.

"Damn, it's kinda freaky," I said. "And it feels weird."

"What you're feeling is demon energy," Hiei said. "However, there is no one in that house. Just the energy."

"I don't think we should go in there," Yusuke said. "Let's get back in the car."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Kurama said. "The tire popped. It would be safest to go inside the house, despite the danger."

"Alright, let's go," Reiko said. "But I'm sticking with you, Kurama; ever since that freaky incident with the haunted house, old places freak me out."

I locked the car and we all went into the house. That's when my head started to hurt. It was the worst migraine I had ever had. The house was dark, and now it was spinning, cause of my headache. I collapsed.

* * *

"Lumi?" Hiei knelt over his sister. "Are you alright?"

Lumi pulled herself up. "I am not injured."

She looked around. Hiei was the only one left. There were three demons in the place of the others. And Kuri was unconscious, and unable to help.

Of the demons, two were kitsune. Lumi realized that they were probably Reiko and Kurama's demon forms.

The female got up. "Hmm…it has been awhile since I have been awake."

She had silver hair, and looked generally like a female version of the other demon. Perhaps they were…involved. Lumi sighed. It did not matter.

"YOU!" hissed the kitsune girl suddenly. "Yoko!"

The other kitsune got up. "K-Kai…?"

Lumi heard her brother begin to laugh.

"I've never heard Yoko stammer before," he explained.

"You….You _bastard_!" Kai yelled, slapping Yoko across the face. "You stole from me! And you know, I seem to remember that without my shield, I GOT CAUGHT!"

"K-Kai, it was…I-I…" Yoko was still stammering.

Lumi put a hand to her head. "Who's the other one? I suppose that's Yusuke's demon form?"

She laughed a little, as if it was a joke.

"No, that is Yusuke," Hiei responded. "He is the Mazaku."

A small smirk played across Lumi's face. "I see. Kuri might actually allow me to kill him this time."

Yusuke was the last to get up. "Seriously? I'm a demon, again?"

"You say this as if it has happened before," Lumi said, a dangerous edge in her voice.

"H-Hey, no need to get upset, Lumi," Yusuke said. "Do me a favor and don't try to kill me again."

"I only do that when men invade koorime territory," Lumi replied, irritated. "I have no plans to kill you, but Kuri might when she finds out you've deceived her."

"I didn't _deceive _her," Yusuke responded. "She never asked if I was a demon or not. And shouldn't _you _have sensed it?"

Lumi laughed. "Are you kidding? Of course I sensed it. But Kuri's so scared of me that she buries me so deep that I can't help her out when she needs it."

"Hmm…" Hiei said. "I will have to talk to her about that."

"I have a headache," Lumi stated.

"Join the club, princess," Yusuke said.

"Want me to kiss you, liar?" Lumi responded.

"What's got you so worked up, Lumi?" Kai asked, distracted from her fight with Yoko.

"Hey, you really are Kai, aren't you?" Lumi said, looking more closely at her. "Thanks for helping me out of the Ice Realm."

"She's the one?" Hiei said, confused.

"Yes," Lumi replied. "Why do you think our human halves are friends? It was instinctive."

"That doesn't explain Kuri and Yusuke," Kai said, laughing. "Although you always have been attracted to power, Lumi, maybe that would explain it."

"What the hell?" Yusuke yelled. "Are you saying that Kuri only likes me because I'm a demon?"

"She may not know it, but probably," Lumi said in an off-hand way.

"Well that's just great," Yusuke said, sounding angry. "I guess it is true, the koorime are cold-hearted. I didn't wanna believe it about Kuri but it makes since now. I feel stupid."

"I want to know how we became demons all of a sudden," Kai said.

"I've seen something like this before," replied Yoko, looking around at the extravagant white room. "It's a type of snare for demons. It destroys all 'masks,' which includes our human forms. Our human consciousness can regain control, but we cannot return to our original forms as long as we remain."

"So let's leave," Yusuke snapped.

"It's not that simple, Detective," Hiei said. "It's a snare. You can't just break out."

"Hey look," Lumi said. "There's a door."

Lumi opened it, and found a bedroom with three beds in it.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Kai said. "These beds are _labeled_. And they expect me to share a bed with Yoko!"

"Lumi, you know, will you explain it to her?" Yoko asked.

"Take care of your own problems," Lumi said. "You two need to work out your…d-differences…."

She collapsed, and Yusuke caught her quickly.

"Her demon energy is too strong for her human body to handle," Hiei said. "Her human consciousness will have to take over now."

* * *

My eyes opened. Everything was blurry. I could feel major anger in the room.

I couldn't pinpoint who it was coming from.

And there was…pain…a lot of pain. Strangely enough, it seemed to be coming from Yusuke. But I didn't see him.

Who the hell was holding me up?

"W-Who are you?" I asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, you're totally hot, but I sort of have a boyfriend, or at least, I think I do….he's hurting somewhere. I hope I didn't cause it."

The demon, whoever it was, set me on the bed and said nothing. He didn't even look at me.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "Did I—uhm…Lumi, say something mean to you? I mean…she's a bitch. Don't let what she says reflect on me, okay?"

"Kuri," said the male kitsune, who I figured was Yoko Kurama. "That is Yusuke. He is the Mazaku, an S class demon."

"Yusuke's not a demon," I said, laughing. "He would've told me. But…this guy…his emotions are on the same wavelength…so that's…you are Yusuke…"

I slid off the bed, and got a better look at him. "That's weird. I guess I should be mad…but um…something's wrong."

"I'm fine," Yusuke said.

I flinched. "Y-Yusuke…I-I…dammit what did my bitchy other self do this time?"

"The Detective thinks that it's a bad thing that you were attracted to him for his demon side," Hiei said. "Although it isn't your fault, and it's perfectly nat—"

He stopped, because I had gotten right in front of him in a second, and he could tell that I was angry.

"You don't know anything about my feelings for Yusuke," I said angrily. "How dare you? How dare any of you say those things."

"Calm yourself," Hiei said. "Kai said those things."

I turned on her. "I don't get mad often. But when I do, it's a pretty big deal. So tell me why the hell you told Yusuke that I only liked him for his demon half when I didn't know about it! And even if I was originally attracted to him because of it, it doesn't matter now. Because I-I love Yusuke. And I don't care what you, or my brother, or anyone has to say about it!"

There was a silence.

"I-I'm confused…" Yusuke said. "Y-You…did you just say what I think you did?"

"Yeah, she did," Kai said, examining her nails. "Although being an S class, you could do better."

"Kai…" Yoko said, grabbing her and pulling her away from the others, who were about to hit her. "It would be best if you stayed quiet about their relationship."

"She's wrong," growled Yusuke. "Even if I could do better, I would never want to. I love you back."

"Damn…" both Hiei and Kai said at once.

But neither of them protested.


End file.
